Kontinuance
by anywhat
Summary: The invasion is over. It is time for moving on. For new beginnings. For new threats.
1. Sonya

Sonya glanced over at Cage and for the tenth time that day wished she could have been stuck with someone else. The cocky actor had not made Sonya's current job any easier with his constant hitting on her. He seemed to have stopped for the moment, although Sonya knew he had by no means given up. It was just a matter of time.

Although she had to admit, he wasn't being too bad at the moment. Both he and Sonya was too busy picking through the remains of the city, looking for anyone, or anything, still intact. The damage was extensive in any direction. They had been at this job for a week now, sorting through the rubble and the ruins. Occasional bright spots occurred, such as when they found the family in the van or the sight of a little boy reuniting with his worried parents. Sonya had smiled then. For the most part, though, the job was depressing as Sonya and Johnny found body after body after body. Sonya shivered as she thought of the misery of Outworld, Shao Kahn's original domain. Earthrealm could have turned out as desolate as it but for last minute desperation and luck. The thought of her home, her world, being turned into a nightmare on that scale still alarmed her. On a more positive note, relief forces were being sent out to help out. They should arrive soon.

"Sonya," Cage called out. "Come here!" He had his hands under a slab of concrete roughly the size of an easy chair. Legs poked out ominously from beneath the edges. Sonya jogged over to her partner and positioned herself to lift the rock.

"Jeez, can't you manage this by yourself?" Sonya grumbled to him. _Jax would have been able to do it. Probably one-handed_. Just thinking about her former friend brought a fresh wave of despair. _So many lost_.

"Of course, but I thought you'd like to feel helpful," Cage smirked. Sonya wondered if the actor would ever learn to take life seriously. His constant jokes, albeit sometimes in good humor, were starting to rub her already raw nerves the wrong way. "All right," Cage called out. "One, two, three!"

Together, they managed to heave the mass of concrete of the form beneath. A civilian lay underneath the huge boulder, crushed by the weight of the rock. His chest was unnaturally still, but Sonya managed to find a pulse in the man's neck. Sonya knew that without immediate attention he only had minutes.

Sonya took the lead. "Help me lift him up." Johnny grabbed the man's head and Sonya took his legs. Between them, they managed to lift the figure and carry him to one of the fast overflowing medi-tents. Civilians had begun flooding the temporary stations almost as soon as they opened, seeking shelter and reassurance. Being invaded by a realm previously unknown had left many of the citizens of Earthrealm in shock. Then there were the truly injured, forming a line stretching several blocks. Sonya and Johnny placed the man on a stretcher outside the entrance of the tent and started off to search the rubble again.

Just then, Sonya spotted someone horribly familiar walking out of an apartment complex. He walked easily, a package in his under his right arm. In the aftermath of the battle, he looked almost too normal. Rage filled Sonya's entire being. "KANO!" He halted his gait for a second, searching for the sound of the roar. Upon locating it, his face twisted into a demented grin.

"Hey babe," Kano smiled devilishly at Sonya. "Lovely day for a walk!"

Kano turned and ran ahead of the woman, laughing mockingly as she ran full out to catch him. Sonya heard Cage's footsteps close behind her, but didn't the fact didn't really inspire her. Johnny probably wouldn't be much help.

No matter how hard they ran, they never managed to get any closer to their target. Originally, there seemed to be no pattern to his path, just ducking in alleyways whenever the opportunity arose, throwing the occasional insult behind his shoulder. Then warehouses began to loom out of the sky. "He's headed toward the docks," Johnny called to Sonya. _No shit. _They could hear Kano's laughter floating along behind him, spurring Sonya on in a haze of hatred.

Sonya chased the Black Dragon around the warehouses. Sometimes she lost sight of the thug, but the infuriating laughter always gave away his location to the Lieutenant. Eventually, they reached the end of the rows of warehouses and were left with the docks. Sonya, Johnny as her ever faithful follower, cornered Kano at the end of one , the thug's boots a mere inch from the edge.

Kano swung around to face the Lieutenant. The joy in Kano's eyes blew Sonya's hate to an almost uncontrollable level. "So whaddaya think happens now, babe? Think yer gonna take me?"

"Why the hell not?"

Kano grinned at the woman one last time, but this particular grin lacked his earlier psychotic joy. This grin was self-indulgent and degrading. Sonya forgot everything and charged at the man. "See ya round, babe."

Kano stepped off the dock.

Sonya, Johnny right behind, rushed to Kano's last know location. Johnny craned his head over the side, hoping to catch sight of what Sonya knew was lost. "He's gone," Johnny said amazed.

"Of course he is." Sonya said in the flattest voice. She began to walk off the dock.

Johnny followed in silently behind his friend for a short while. "What do you think the package was?"

Sonya slowed down a bit to let Johnny walk beside her. "What?"

"The package." Johnny gestured with his hands to form a rough square. "The one Kano had when he was running. What do you think it was?"

"Beats me. Whatever it was, it can't be good if Kano's after it."

* * *

><p>The door opened to a small apartment. The girl responsible froze as she took in the mess surrounding her. The holes in the floorboards were the most frightening. "No."<p> 


	2. Kano

Kano walked the path to Quan Chi's dwelling, whistling a carefree tune. He noticed some figures off in the distance. They seemed to be constructing something. Something about them struck a chord in his memory though. He looked closer. _Ah, the earthrealmers. _Upon closer inspection, he noticed some he recognized, the major Jax Briggs and Stryker. He smiled evilly at thier misfortune. Kabal was also there._ Such potential, wasted. _

As he strolled down the path, another sight greeted him. Up in the distance, a man was chained at the wrists to two poles. A whip of fire held itself aloft behind him, delivering stroke after stroke after stroke to his already heavily beaten back. Now that he was listening for it, Kano could make out the malicious boom-crack of the whip. He cast a glance at the man unfortunate enough to have befallen this fate. Kano knew he knew this grey-clad man, but could not place him no matter how hard he tried, which in all fairness, wasn't really all that hard. He had more important things to worry about than the plight of someone not him.

As he passed the hapless stranger, he finally came upon his destination. The fortress before him, for it was a fortress, loomed high into the Netherrealm sky. The entire place gave off a dangerous feeling. It was as if it was warning anyone that dared approach it what to expect. Knowing what he did about the man that lived within, Kano thought the fortress didn't quite do him justice.

Suddenly a column of fire appeared in front of Kano. As he watched through his bionic eye, for his other was closed against the light, Kano saw the fire solidify into the gold and black form of the specter known as Scorpion. "What is your purpose!" the dead man practically bellowed at the thug.

"Business. Quan Chi's been expecting me. I thought he would have let you in on it. Ah well, I guess the life of a guard dog really isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Scorpion's eyes widened. Kano could have sworn he was shaking with fury. The outraged specter dropped into a fighting stance. "Fool! Those words will be the last!"

Kano sneered. "Couldn't you think of anything more original? I've only heard that two dozen times. Kinda lost its meaning for me." Scorpion stepped toward the criminal in preparation to attack. "Easy there, mate. I doubt Quan Chi would appreciate you damaging me, or his package."

_Speak of the devil, _Kano thought. The doors to the fortress had opened, and the man himself was making his way toward Kano. Kano was stunned to see the sorcerer looking rather angry. In fact, he looked borderline furious. From what he knew of Quan Chi, Kano recalled that he rarely lost his composure. Something rather serious must have gone wrong. Kano resolved to be extra cautious about what he said. The sorcerer was one of the few he didn't want as an enemy.

Luckily for Kano, the sorcerer appeared to have collected himself by the time he reached the thug. Kano didn't relax though. Years of shady deals and criminal activities had taught Kano to find the deceit in other's faces. Quan Chi was a killer at the best of times, and something told Kano that behind the mask his anger still raged. _Don't want to set him off._

"Scorpion, you may go," Quan Chi asserted.

Scorpion looked at Kano through narrowed eyes, but wasted no time in leaving. He knew as well as Kano did, perhaps better, that Quan Chi was not a man to cross.

Quan Chi stopped a few feet away from Kano. "Were you successful?" the sorcerer inquired. Kano thanked what gods there were he was.

"Yep. Got yer thingy right here." Under normal circumstances, Kano would have demanded payment here, but instinct warned him now might not be the best time with this particular customer. He handed the bundle to the sorcerer.

Quan Chi carefully unwrapped the bundle. He took out the contents and held it in the air to inspect. From his gloved hand dangled a medallion, held by a rather plain looking chain. Kano knew it held great value though; else the sorcerer would not have bothered himself with it. Or have paid so much for it. _Maybe I can find out what's so damn important. _

Quan Chi began muttering, words incomprehensible to Kano, although from the ache they gave to his bones he could tell they were magic. Probably testing to see if the medallion was real. When nothing happened, the sorcerer seemed to relax. Microscopically.

"Everything yer looking for?" Kano asked.

Quan Chi gave a chilling smile. "Oh yes. This is exactly what I'm looking for."

Kano decided he didn't much want to know what the medallion was for. He looked at the ground, waiting to be paid so he could get the hell out of there. Quan chi seemed to sense his need, or in any case, wanted him gone as well. He produced a suitcase seemingly from thin air and handed it to Kano. "Your payment."

Kano considered opening it, but thought better of it. "Well if that's all ya need." Kano made as if to leave, and then stopped. Quan Chi sensed his hesitation and snapped his fingers. A portal appeared in front of the thug. Kano smiled and walked out.

Quan Chi also smiled, but his was much more frightening than the thug's had been. "Oh yes, exactly." He turned and walked back into the fortress. The doors silently shut themselves behind him.


	3. Noob Saibot

Noob Saibot stood at attention while Quan Chi informed him of his next target.

"You've watched him fight at the last tournament on Shung's Island."

_Ah yes. _Noob remembered now. He had watched the man fight one of the first of the tournament. From what Noob could recall, he hadn't faired too badly. Though to be invited to the tournament, he would have had to have been a proficient fighter. Noob remembered that he had refused to kill anyone though, a weakness Noob found common among the Earthrealm fighters. _They should know better. _

Noob knew that an enemy left alive was an enemy to be worried about, something he chose not to have to deal with. But though he would never admit this, there was another reason that he preferred to off any foe if given a chance. He really did like to kill. A darkness inside him, now outside him. He suspected his brother had seen this in him, before Noob had been killed. It was probably the reason he did not attempt to dredge up the old Bi Han. He knew as well as Noob did that whoever he had been was dead. And Noob liked it that way.

Quan Chi was talking again. "You'll find him with Sonya Blade at the site of the invasion."

Noob silently nodded. He was ready. Quan Chi knew it too, evident from the way he wrapped up the briefing.

"You may go."

Noob bowed deeply from the waist and turned to walk out. "Don't forget, Noob." Quan Chi cautioned. "I want him alive." _Damn. _

Noob strode through the dark halls of the fortress, considering his method of capture. Poison? No, only a few were available at the moment, none of which would leave their victim alive. Noob felt a spurt of anger. Alive.

Just as Noob had decided that a hands-on approach would be the best course, he noticed Scorpion in the shadows of the gloomy hall. Regular men probably wouldn't have noticed the ninja, shrouded in darkness as he was, but Noob had a closer relation to the shadows than most. He clearly saw the spectre watching him. Scorpion made no move to approach though, so Noob decided not to acknowledge him.

Noob pondered the ninja for a moment. Kano really had been spot-on in his slight of the dead man. Quan Chi seemed to find no more use for the spectre then as a common guard. Well, a common Netherrealm guard. _Such a waste of potential. _

Noob had noticed the growing anger in Scorpion. The way he stomped about the fortress. The way he held his shoulders. Noob also knew how anger made a person restless, ready to act. Ready to be manipulated.

As Noob considered these thoughts, he exited the fortress and walked the path to the portal. Quan Chi could have made a portal for his minion, but had chosen not to. Noob didn't let himself be bothered by it. It truly wasn't that important.

He looked at the Earthrealm slaves as he passed. They appeared to be nearing the completion of their building. They should be, considering they had worked on it nonstop for the past week now. Smoke had rejoined his companions, he noted. Perhaps next time he would not be so quick to question Quan Chi. Noob could think of numerous ways to better employ the warriors' skills, but it was not his place to voice his opinion. Noob wondered if Shinnok had anything to do with it. The god may have been Quan Chi's master, but Noob knew from experience no one stayed above the sorcerer for long. He was willing to bet his soul Quan Chi was plotting against the fallen god already.

Noob had reached the portal. He programmed his destination in and stepped through. _Here we go._

* * *

><p>Noob spied on the two Earthrealmers through the window. He was sitting some distance away from a small one-bedroom house on the outskirts of the invaded city. He had been maintaining his position there since about midday. During his time sitting there, he had watched Raiden come and visit the warriors for a time. It seemed to be a routine check-up, for the thunder god had only spent a brief amount of time with the pair before moving on. That had happened about an hour ago. The sun was sinking now, and he readied himself. The attack would come soon. He patiently waited for Cage to get himself alone. If this was an average mission, he would just have jumped in and killed both of them. He could have done so with ease, and the girl was expendable. But his master wanted Cage alive, and what Quan Chi wanted, Quan Chi got. <em>For now<em>.

Cage and the woman appeared to be arguing, although Cage was smiling for some odd reason. _Flirt._

Eventually, the blonde stormed off and left Cage alone in the living room. Noob could have sworn Cage yelled "Goodnight!" at her, all the time wearing that same smile. _Finally, we can get started, _Noob thought to himself.

Cage appeared to be making camp on the couch, which was all Noob had expected. From what he could gather about the actor, he didn't seem the type to take the bed for himself and leave the woman to the couch. He waited until the actor stopped moving, and then waited a few hours more. No point in rushing, he reasoned to himself.

Sometime after midnight, Noob opened the window. He crept in and approached the sleeping man. Cage was sprawled out on the couch, one arm hanging off the side and one slung across his chest. The actor wasnt snoring, but his heavy breathing told Noob he was in deep slumber. The couch on which he lie was unusually low, only a foot or so off the ground. Noob reached his hand toward Cage's neck, preparing to strike. Noob took a minute to appreciate his good fortune. _Too easy._

Then Cage punched him in the groin.

Noob found himself unable to move, or stand for that matter. He fell to his knees while hot agony flowed through him. _Doesn't the son of a bitch ever sleep? _How the hell did he react so fast?__

Apparently the son of a bitch in question wasn't done reacting, because the next thing Noob knew, he was being punched repeatedly in the face. Noob finally regained control of his legs and lurched himself backwards, away from the demon on the couch. While Cage hauled himself up, Noob used the few seconds to steady himself, although he couldn't quite bring himself to stand up straight. He hoped his fighting stance would mask the fact. He hated showing pain.

"Do you have any idea how late it is? I don't suppose you could have picked a more reasonable time to get your ass kicked," Cage taunted.

Noob used his pain to fuel his rage and lunged himself at the actor. They traded kicks and punches for the next minute or so, but Noob couldn't seem to gain the upper hand. _Dammit, when did he get so good? _ Noob's frustration was beginning to get the best of him. He was starting to focus less on what Cage was doing, and more on what he wanted to do to Cage. A deadly mistake, he knew. It was something the Lin Kuei had beat into Noob time and time again. But he was too clouded by his anger to listen to reason. A mistake that would cost him dearly.

Cage began to land more and more blows on his adversary. Noob slowly lost ground, backing himself up toward the wall. He desperately tried to sway the battle in his favor, but to no avail. All he succeeded in doing was to stop giving Cage ground. He didn't recall the actor ever fighting this well. Had he been practicing since the tournament? Had he been holding back? Noob didn't know, but whatever the case, it didn't look like he was going to win this fight.

The woman had entered the room now. Noob would have noticed her anyway, but her shout of "What the hell!" certainly helped her gain his attention. This was getting worse and worse for Noob. Now he had almost no hope of achieving his goal. Then he remembered. The girl was expendable. He might be able to use her as a hostage, to trick Cage into giving himself up to save her. Noob dashed for the blonde, hoping to reach her before Cage could react. He had no such luck.

"Oh no you don't!" Cage yelled before shadow-kicking Noob through the window. Noob crashed through the glass and landed some three feet out on the grass. After a few seconds of regaining the ability to breathe, he got up and began tp limp away. "And don't come back!" Cage called to him through the window. Noob didn't dignify him with a glance back, although he did notice a distinctly feminine figure walking toward the door. He began to wonder who it might be, until the pain in his groin brought his mind back to his immediate worry. Leaving. As much as he dreaded going back to report failure to his master, Noob knew it was his only option. Quan Chi would find him. He had etched his name onto Noob's soul. There was nowhere Noob could go and be safe from the sorcerer. Noob shouted the word Quan Chi had taught him to summon the return portal and stepped through it.

_Damn. _


	4. Mileena

Mileena paused at the door to the small house. The sight of a man crashing through a window had done nothing to calm her nerves at approaching it's inhabitants. _Is this how they handle unwelcome visitors? _Mileena wondered.

Mileena's heart fell as she thought of her recent experiences of acceptance. She could still remember her last day at the castle with vivid clarity.

Mileena had woken up that day to be greeted by silence. The usual rustling of clothes and the heavy breathing of the guards that so normally greeted her were missing. She quickly got up and dressed. She poked her head out of her rooms, hoping to find her ears had decieved her. Unfortunately, they had been telling the truth. No one was around where so much activity normally happened. No one was here. Maybe they were somewhere else. Mileena walked the halls of the castle in hopes of finding anyone to tell her she wasn't the only one left. It took her awhile, but she succeeded in her goal. Partly.

After hours of aimless wandering, she had come across Sheeva striding toward the door a few feet behind Goro. "Sheeva!" She had called to the four-armed female. "Where is everyone?"

Sheeva stopped in her stride and turned to look at her with something almost resembling pity written on her strange shokan features. "They've all left, Mileena. We ourselves are on our way."

Mileena was confused. _They've all left? Without telling me? _

"But why?"

Goro answered this question, the contempt in his voice throwing a sickening feeling in the pit of Mileena's stomach. "The emperor is dead. There is no reason to continue living here. We go to claim our homeland, before the centaurs have the chance to take what is ours."

Mileena was scared at the thought of being alone in the huge castle. It wasn't exactly the friendliest of places. "Can I come?"

Sheeva cast a glance at Goro here. Goro had merely tilted his head and frowned. The look still stung Mileena, even now. Sheeva nodded at Goro and turned back to face the hapless girl. "I'm sorry Mileena, but you can't join us. You're too…"

"Freakish," Goro muttered. Sheeva cast her male counterpart a withering glance.

"What do I do then?" Mileena asked Sheeva with wide eyes. She couldn't remain at the castle all by herself.

"I don't know, Mileena. I bid you farewell." Sheeva turned and walked out, tailing Goro's departure.

And just like that, Mileena was alone. All alone. She sat down and began to cry.

After a while, she grew tired of crying, but she was still horribly lonely. She still couldn't believe everyone had left. Even Baraka. Baraka was a Tarkatan, similar to her. Out of all of the castle's inhabitants, she had felt closest to the general. The thought that he had just abandoned her cut Mileena deeply.

Mileena picked herself up and began to wander around the castle aimlessly. Her journey took her through both magnificent and plain rooms, through dark halls and breath-taking walkways. Also, it took her through the kitchen.

Mileena was disheartened to discover the kitchens had been raided. Hunger had began to gnaw at her some hours ago, and the lack of food did nothing to lift her spirits. She managed to find a bag of hard tack at the back of a dusty closet. She tasted the dry morsels, and promptly spit out what had previously entered her mouth. She left the kitchens more depressed than she had come.

Her directionless wandering eventually took her to Quan Chi's old quarters. Before, she had been forbidden to enter the sorcerer's rooms. They hadn't given her an exact reason, but she wasn't about to question the emperor's orders. Now everyone was gone. She looked around anyway, in case someone might be watching. Hesitantly, she pushed open the doors and went in.

A chill ran through her. The sorcerer was gone, but she could still feel his danger. Perhaps her father had been wise in banning her from these quarters.

The sorcerer's quarters were surprisingly Spartan for one of the emperor's higher ranking followers, although lavish by any standards. Rich, thick carpet covered the floor, tempting Mileena to take off her boots and let her feet sink in it's luxury. She obliged. A huge bed was leaned against one wall, facing an intricately carved cabinet. She wandered into a couple of adjacent rooms, finding nothing out of the ordinary, just a bathroom and a writing room. She went back to the first room. She looked at the cabinet again. _I wonder if there's anything interesting inside it. It does belong to a sorcerer, after all._

The promise of adventure lifted Mileena's bruised spirits. There was bound to be something interesting in the sorcerer's cabinet. Maybe some potions. She held her breath and opened the cabinet. It was completely bare. Row after row of empty dust-covered shelves stared back at her. She picked up the offending cabinet and hurled it at the wall to her left. The sight of it breaking into so many pieces satisfied her for a minute, but whatever satisfaction it brought was short-lived. The ache of loneliness wouldn't leave. Then she turned back to the cabinet's original location. And gasped.

A portal had appeared where the cabinet had stood. Mileena stared wide-eyed at it for a few minutes. It was definitely the work of Quan Chi. Shang Tsung's portals were made of fire, while this one had the eerie chill of souls. Should she go through it? It could lead anywhere. Then she remembered where she was. There was nothing – and no one – here for her. Maybe she would find someone willing to accept her wherever the portal might take her. She stepped through the portal.

* * *

><p>The portal had ended up leading to the site of the invasion. Mileena had looked around for a few minutes at the ruins where the battles had raged heaviest. Now that she was here, she realized how lost she really was. She had only ever been here once before, and it hadn't been on the best of terms. She had been sent here to kill those who opposed her father's plans, the earthrealm warriors. Then it struck her.<em> The earthrealm warriors!<em>

She stopped a nearby pedestrian who was hurrying along the sidewalk. "Do you know where I can find the earthrealm warriors?"

The man was staring at her body for some odd reason. She couldn't fathom why. As far as she knew, her body was the same as most female humans. It was her mouth that most found scary, and that was hidden behind a veil.

"Who?" the man asked.

"The earthrealm warriors." Mileena frowned as she tried to remember names, but none came forth. Then her countanance brightened as she remembered one of the warriors had a rather large tattoo on his chest. Surely the man would be able to recognize who she was talking about.

"One of them has a tattoo on his chest, about here," She gestured to her own chest where the tattoo would lie. The man stared intently at the implied area.

"Oh yeah, them. They're staying in one of the outskirt houses. It's over that way." The man vaguely waved down the road to Mileena's right. He hadn't shifted his gaze. "They're in the only blue house there. Can't miss it."

"Thank you," Mileena said, and bowed to the man. The man raised his eyebrows, but did not return the bow, which struck Mileena as rude. She hoped the warriors were nicer.

* * *

><p>That had been some hours ago, and now she stood in front of the door to the house that held the earthrealm warriors. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.<p>

The door was opened by the blonde warrior. "Holy shit," the blonde said. Then the door was slammed shut.

"Who's at the door?" Mileena heard a man call, presumably to the woman.

"Come here!" the blonde woman shouted back.

The door was opened once more, this time by the warrior with the tattoo. He looked shocked to see Mileena at his doorstep, but didn't react as fiercely as the woman had. "Hey," the man said.

"Hey," Mileena answered quietly. This didn't look too bad. At least the male warrior was actually talking to her. Mileena hoped this was a good sign. Then the female stepped back into the doorway.

"What the hell is she doing here?" the woman asked her companion.

"Hell if I know, but I've got just the person to ask." The man turned back to Mileena. "Wanna come in?" The woman looked aghast at the man, but was too far in shock to stop him.

"Ok," Mileena replied. She followed the man into the house and into the living room.

"Have a seat," the man told her. Mileena did as she was asked and perched on the couch. She looked expectantly at the two warriors. "So, what brings you here?"

"The castle is empty, so I came here. Can I stay?" Mileena asked the two warriors.

"Yea-"the man started, but was cut off by the blonde.

"Johnny, can I see you for a moment in the kitchen?" the woman asked Johnny.

"Sure Sonya," Johnny replied.

The two warriors – now known to Mileena as Johnny and Sonya – left for the kitchen. Mileena could still hear them though. Her tarkatan senses were stronger than an average human's.

"What the hell," Sonya was saying to Johnny. "You're just going to let her stay here? Just like that? She could be a spy! You can't trust her."

Johnny replied easily. "Didn't look like a spy. And anyway, why can't I? I don't remember her ever telling me any lies."

"Because you've talked her so often!" The woman went on. "You know she's crazy, right? For God's sake, she's not even wearing shoes. What do you think Raiden will have to say about this?"

"I don't know." Johnny said cockily. "I guess we'll just have to find out."

Johnny walked back into the living room, followed by a very pissed Sonya. "Looks like you're staying." Johnny announced.

Mileena smiled, though neither of the warriors could see it, and clapped her hands. "Thank you," Mileena said, more to Johnny than to Sonya.

"Come on, we'll get you settled in Sonya's room," Johnny told Mileena. Then Johnny turned around and saw Sonya's face. "On second thought, you can sleep here with me. Is that OK?"

"That's good," Mileena answered. She was relieved she wouldn't have to room with the mean blonde. She would have chosen Johnny any day.

Just then, Raiden appeared in his customary burst of lightning in the middle of the living room. Mileena nearly fell off the couch, but steadied herself as she saw what the lightning became. She was still awed by the whole affair. The thunder god certainly was an impressive figure. He seemed to be a bit excited at the moment, which did nothing to diminish his intimidating presence. "Johnny, Sonya! Are you two alright? I saw-" Raiden saw the woman on the couch. "Why is she here?" Raiden didn't say it with any hostility though, more out of curiosity, so Mileena didn't take offense.

"About time you joined the party, Raiden," Johnny said. "You just missed Saibot though.

"Too bad you couldn't have been here earlier." Sonya added.

Raiden looked at the broken window. "I see."

"This is Mileena. She's decided to join us." Johnny informed Raiden.

"Yes Raiden, Johnny had decided it would be a great idea to have a-" Sonya looked hard at Mileena. Mileena squirmed a bit in her seat. "-to have Mileena join our cause."

Raiden studied Mileena for a while. Mileena, for her part, regarded just as carefully the storm warrior while he stood there. She took in how the thunder god stood. A lot of his father's generals had stood like that. His eyes also earned her attention for a long while. Although they showed nothing but white, they still were unusually emotional, openly displaying the god's intense focus. Mileena guessed they would betray the storm warrior's various other emotions as they came. All together, she thought the eyes looked rather nice.

"I see no reason this should not be," Raiden finally stated. Mileena felt a thrill of joy run through her. _They're keeping me._

"Cool then," Johnny said. "Will you be staying too?" he asked Raiden. "Seems like this is where it's at tonight."

"No, I must go tend to the city's needs. I shall be watching." Raiden left in a burst of lightning, making Mileena jump. The earthrealm warriors hardly reacted though. _I guess he does that a lot._

"I feel so safe," Sonya muttered.

"Imma go get some blankets and stuff. You can have the couch," Johnny said to a grateful Mileena. Maybe this man would like to be her friend. He was definetly nicer than Baraka had been. Johnny left, presumably to get some blankets.

Sonya didn't seem inclined to leave yet. "Don't try anything. Johnny may be willing to trust anything that comes his way, but I'm not fooled so easily. I Will be watching you." Mileena just looked at the woman. Sonya didn't seem terribly pleased by this reaction and swept off to her room.

Johnny reappeared at the doorway. "Goodnight Sonya!" he called out to the angry blonde. Sonya didn't reply.

"Here's a pillow for you, and here's a pillow for me." Johnny handed Mileena her pillow. "Now, which blanket do you want?"


	5. Scorpion

Scorpion swept through the dark hallways of Quan Chi's fortress. His ears still burned from overhearing Quan Chi give Saibot his next mission. _That should have been me._ Scorpion had come to regret the day Quan Chi had ever resurrected the assassin. Since his arrival, Scorpion had found himself being pushed more and more to the side. To make things worse, he was well aware of Noob's delight at demeaning him. It didn't make the humiliation any easier to bear.

Scorpion left the fortress and ghosted over to the site of the slaves' construction. This was another one of his new tasks. _Babysitting the slaves._

Scorpion found a nice boulder and crouched near it, hidden in shadow. He watched the slaves go about their duties. Three of the men were at work raising a pillar. The females were raising similar pillars, but smaller than the first. Scorpion's eyes narrowed as he watched the blue cyborg leave his fellow slaves and make his way over to Smoke, who was helping the women with the lesser task. He tapped the grey assassin on the shoulder. Smoke feebly attempted to waive the cyborg away, but Scorpion could tell the act was a charade. Knowing that he wasn't going to win, Smoke gave up and half turned away from the cyborg, presenting his back to his friend. Scorpion took in the dull red stripes covering the warrior's back, a side effect of the fire whip. As he watched, the cyborg's hands began to glow a light blue. Scorpion only knew one – well two – others who hands did that. _Have the Lin Kuei learned to program their cyborgs with the power? _Scorpion waited. The blue cyborg put his now icy hands on his friend's back, causing Smoke to arch his backbone slightly against the shock of the freezing hands. The hands began to make their way up and down the inflicted area, soothing the angry red stripes and coating them with a thin layer of ice. Scorpion heard a soft moan escape the grey-clad former Lin Kuei.

Finished with his work, the cyborg dropped his hands to his sides. Smoke turned to look at his friend. "Thank you," the grey assassin said. The blue cyborg merely nodded and returned to his place. Smoke went back to work. Scorpion noticed the other slaves hadn't reacted to what had happened between the two. He wasn't surprised_. _It had probably happened before.

Scorpion felt a tug in his chest. Quan Chi had need of him. Scorpion summoned the fire that allowed him to teleport and appeared in Quan Chi's room. He knelt to his master.

"Scorpion," the sorcerer looked down at the specter. "You may rise." Scorpion rose and stood at attention. He didn't look directly at Quan Chi, but no one could ignore the sorcerer's presence. Now he seemed especially dangerous, and even though the sorcerer still kept up the mask of indifference, the fact that Scorpion knew of the anger that lurked beneath the surface made Quan Chi all the more fearsome.

"Your assignment is to fetch the earthrealm warrior Johnny Cage. You may remember him from the tournament." Scorpion easily recalled the man. He was hard to forget.

"I know you are aware that this mission was formerly assigned to Noob Saibot. He is currently being punished for his failure." Scorpion almost felt bad for the other man. Quan Chi's wrath was not something to take lightly.

"I hope, for your sake, you succeed where he has failed. You may go." Bowing, Scorpion teleported himself out of the room. _So Saibot failed._ Scorpion half wondered what had gone wrong. It couldn't have been the actor himself. Maybe Raiden had shown up. Or something had gone wrong in the assassin's planning. Either way, Scorpion knew he wouldn't make the same mistake.

He appeared next to the portal. He took another look at the slaves and realized he had forgotten to inform Quan Chi about the blue cyborg and Smoke. He dismissed the matter. It wasn't worth mentioning. Scorpion marched into the portal.

* * *

><p>Scorpion looked into the suburban house. He had arrived shortly before dusk, an opportune time for the ninja. Locating the house was a simple matter. It was, after all, the only blue house in the entire suburb. He looked through the window at the sleeping figure on the couch, curled up beneath the blankets. Scorpion glanced at the moon, judging it to be a little past midnight. A myth, told by the elder members of his clan to the children leapt unbidden to his mind. He remembered listening wide-eyed as the elders told him how the hour of midnight was when the witches and sorcerers and demons came out to haunt. He had long since stopped believing such nonsense. If the demons were going to haunt, they'd do so whenever they chose. He opened the window and crept in, silently making his way to the couch. He pulled the stopper out of the bottle and drew the blanket back, preparing to pour it down Cage's throat.<p>

He nearly dropped the bottle when Mileena opened her glowing amber eyes to him.

_Holy hell._

Scorpion backed up to the other side of the room, his brain going into overdrive. _Where the hell is the actor? What is Mileena doing here? _

Mileena threw off the covers and jumped off the couch. She turned her glowing amber eyes at the specter across the room. "What are you doing?" Her voice threw Scorpion. It lacked the anger he expected, instead was filled with real curiosity and a strange sort of flatness. If it was anger he was looking for, though, he found it in Mileena's next sentence. "You were trying to kill Johnny!" Realization turned to anger as Mileena threw herself at the shocked specter. Her viciousness surprised the ninja yet again, although he was certain he could handle it. Then Johnny popped up from behind the couch.

"Another one?" Jonny quipped. "Guess you just can't stay away."

Scorpion didn't bother replying. Mileena's onslaught was losing its earlier mad approach and had grown more calculated. She was making use of her teeth on the specter, biting at his throat and hands. She actually caught one when Scorpion threw a punch at her face, puncturing the flesh and carving deep grooves when Scorpion pulled it back. Two sais appeared in Mileena's hands, which she immediately threw at the specter. Scorpion easily dodged the pair, which then crashed through the window.

"God damn it, I just had that replaced," Sonya said irritated. Scorpion didn't remember her entering the room. He was becoming too distracted by this girl. It was time to end this.

Scorpion threw his spear at Mileena, accompanied as always by his bellow of "Get over here!" The spear caught Mileena in the chest and dragged her forward to the mercy of Scorpion.

"No you don't" Johnny said and rushed at the specter. During the few seconds Scorpion took to look at the actor, Mileena collected herself and punched the ninja in the face with enough force to make him lose vision briefly. That was all Johnny and Mileena needed. The following flurry of kicks and punches ripped through Scorpion's defense and threw him back against the wall.

_I have to get out of here, _Scorpion thought. Then Johnny threw a right hook into Scorpion's face and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Something was rustling. Scorpion became increasingly aware of the sound each time it happened. After what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes. The blurriness soon left and he was able to focus on the pattern of the ceiling. He heard the rustling sound once more and instinctively turned his head toward the noise. He immediately regretted the action as his head exploded with pain.<p>

After a few minutes, he was able to focus on Johnny Cage, who was sitting on a chair reading a book. _Johnny Cage reads books? _The actor looked up from his hardcover at Scorpion. "Great, you're up," the actor greeted Scorpion. Scorpion didn't reply. It didn't seem to bother the actor to Scorpion's annoyance. The ninja tested his arms to see how well they were bound and was surprised to find they were free. So were his legs. _What?_

Johnny got up from his chair and left. _What the hell?_

Scorpion followed the actor into the kitchen, where Johnny began laying out materials for a sandwich. Scorpion watched until he couldn't take it any longer. "What are you doing?"

"Making a sandwich," was the infuriating reply. "Want one?"

"NO! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Tell me why you're here, for starters," Johnny answered. His answer took the ninja slightly aback. Being used to the deceit of the Netherrealm, this straightforward approach was slightly off-setting to Scorpion, though not totally unwelcome.

"I was sent to fetch you for Quan Chi." Scorpion said, then frowned at himself. _Why did I tell him that?_

"Well if he wants an autograph he'll have to stand in line just like everyone else." Cage joked. He didn't seem to be worried that the most powerful sorcerer in the Netherrealm, among other places, was looking for him. _Fool_.

"You're coming with me," Scorpion said with finality.

"No I'm not," Johnny looked at him disapprovingly. The man had not stopped making his sandwich, which bothered Scorpion. _Why am I not attacking this idiot?_

He dropped into a fighting stance and glared at the man. "YES YOU ARE."

Johnny gazed at the aggressive specter. "You don't have to fight me."

Scorpion was filled with contempt for the actor. He knew nothing.

"I'm bound in ways you can't imagine. I serve Quan Chi."

Knocking interrupted the two men from going any further with their argument. "Wonder who that is," Johnny said mildly as he made his way toward the door. Scorpion, somewhat curious, followed.

Johnny opened the door and smiled. "Hey Liu Kang! Long time no see!" Scorpion recognized the monk from the tournament, although his appearance had changed considerably. Where his skin was once flawless, scars now covered his entire torso, extending into his face. One eye was lighter than the other. Scorpion assumed it was a sign of blindness. "Who're your friends?"

Scorpion leaned forward to get a look at the "friends." He recognized the first as the creation of Shao Kahn for the tournament, Ermac. He had been created to destroy the emperor's enemies, although he appeared to be free of Shao Kahn's control. The other wasn't familiar. Dressed in reds and black, he stood tall and had a long katana strapped to his back. What was most noticeable, though, was the strip of cloth covering his eyes. _He's blind._

"Hello again, Johnny. This is Ermac and Kenshi." He gestured at the two warriors respectively. "I met them a few days ago near the outskirts of the city. They were interested in joining your cause, so I brought them here."

"Well come on in then," Johnny said. "The more the merrier." He led the three men inside to the kitchen. Scorpion followed, though he wondered why he wasn't leaving. _I'm gathering intelligence,_ he told himself.

The four men entered the kitchen. "Any of you want a sandwich?" Liu Kang and Kenshi both nodded. Scorpion assumed Ermac didn't eat. Johnny quickly made the sandwiches and distributed them to the grateful warriors.

"So you two want to join us." It was more of a question than a statement. Everyone looked at the two warriors.

Ermac started in. Scorpion was mildly surprised at the man's voice, or rather voices. They came out in unison, but Scorpion detected the echoes and tones of the many other souls held within the body. "With the death of Shao Kahn, the dark magic that bound us to him dissapated. Free, we wandered Outworld for a time, before met Kenshi." Here Ermac looked at the blind swordsman.

Kenshi took up the story. His tone of voice irritated Scorpion. It was cocky and arrogant. "I had been traveling Outworld for a while, and I heard about a portal that opened between the realms. I offered to show Ermac the where the portal was."

_There's a lot they're not telling, _Scorpion thought, but he didn't press the matter.

Liu Kang finished up. "I found them outside the city limits, fighting the remnants of the tarkatan forces. When I learned of their intentions, I thought it would be best to bring them here." Liu Kang looked at Johnny for a response.

"I'll have to check with Raiden, but I'm sure it'll be fine." Johnny shrugged. Scorpion noticed how Liu Kang tensed slightly at the mention of the thunder god. If he recalled correctly, the monk had remained close to the god during the tournaments, always seeking the god's advice and guidance. _I wonder what else has changed._

"Good then," Liu Kang replied. He took a look at Scorpion. "Have you joined too?"

Scorpion looked long and hard at the monk. He was bound to Quan Chi. He could not leave. _And yet…_

Scorpion shook himself. There was no _and yet_. This was the way things were. He couldn't attack the actor now, not with the three warriors here to back him up. There was no more point in being here.

"No." Scorpion lit himself on fire and teleported back to Quan Chi to report his failure.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Thanks en-lumine for commenting. Kenshi's for you. Guess who gets a chapter!<strong>


	6. Kenshi

"We need to find out why Quan Chi wants you," Sonya told Johnny. She, along with Mileena, had returned about an hour ago. Sonya hadn't seemed too surprised at the new arrivals when Johnny led her into the kitchen. She had embraced Liu Kang, telling him how nice it was to have him back. Her approach was more formal with Kenshi. The coolness of her voice startled Kenshi when she registered Ermac, although the only word she said to him was hello. Kenshi noted Ermac had seemed equally uncomfortable with the woman, tensing his body and slightly orienting himself away from her, although in the small kitchen there was hardly enough room to move with all the people. Kenshi resolved to find out the source of the tension.

"Who wouldn't want me?" Johnny quipped.

Sonya, apparently, was either numb or immune to Johnny. "I bet it had something to do with Kano."

"Kano?" Liu Kang questioned.

Sonya answered, her voice stonier than it had been when addressing Ermac. "Johnny and I saw him a few days ago, leaving a building with a package. We followed him to the docks, but he got away." Suppressed anger dripped from her last few words.

The monk answered in his calm way. "Then it seems our best course of action is to find Kano and make him tell us what he stole."

* * *

><p>Kenshi followed Johnny into the building, Liu Kang close behind. The hotel smelled faintly of… cinnamon. Kenshi found the scent to be somewhat pleasant. They walked over to where Kenshi could hear the receptionist typing.<p>

"Hello, we're here with the police department," Johnny delivered his lines perfectly. The receptionist briefly stopped typing, but quickly resumed.

Johnny continued, his voice the perfect balance of authority and charm. "We're here to investigate the recent robbery. Would you mind telling us the way to the room?"

The bored, distracted tone of the woman grated on Kenshi's ears. "It's in apartment 12A." The typing stopped and was replaced by a light rustling. "Here's a room key."

Johnny's voice could have charmed a dragon. "Thank you, we'll be as fast as possible."

Johnny swished and began walking. Once they were out of the woman's earshot, Liu Kang commented, "That was great. She didn't even ask to see your badge."

"I am an actor, and a pretty darn good one," Johnny reminded Kang. "Here we are, apartment 12A."

Something clicked and the door opened. Kenshi's nerves went on end as soon as his feet hit the cold concrete floor. The strange sense of magic permeated everything there was here, causing Kenshi's abdomen to clench. His nostrils flared as the peculiar scent filled his nose, driving out the agreeable cinnamon. He surreptitiously drew his katana.

"There's nothing here," Johnny stated, a bit disheartedly.

"Are you sure the robbery happened here?" Liu Kang asked. "It doesn't seem like anything's happened here for a while."

Kenshi walked farther into the room, his senses open to anything out of the ordinary. He slowly sauntered around the smallish room and through the adjacent kitchen and bedrooms, keen to anything and everything. Soon his efforts were rewarded, for he became aware of a strong concentration just below his feet. "I found something."

Johnny stepped over. "What?"

Kenshi gestured down. "In the floor."

Liu Kang had joined the two. He bent down, the tendons in his legs cracking, and rapped at the floor. "It's hollow." Kenshi heard the monk take a deep intake of breath, then a thumpsnap as he hit the floor.

"Way to go!" Johnny said excitedly. His voice dropped with his next sentence. "There's nothing there."

"There was," Kenshi stated. He would have thought the monk, at least, would have noticed something. The strength of the magic here still lingered. His katana practically vibrated in his hand.

"Why would the person who hid whatever was here want to hide the fact that it had ever been here at all?" Liu Kang mused aloud. Kenshi's mind had been running along the same lines.

"They didn't want anyone to know," Kenshi answered the obvious question. His mind wandered for a bit as he thought of all the things that could have been hidden.

"Any clue to where Kano went?" Johnny questioned.

"If there was, whoever lived here erased it," Liu Kang responded. "Let's join the others at the docks. Maybe they have been luckier than we."

* * *

><p>They had not been any luckier.<p>

The two groups met up at the docks, each disappointing the other with dismal news. It seemed they might have to start exploring other options than finding Kano.

Amid their discussion, Raiden had cracked in. After being filled in on the recent discoveries – nothing – he too seemed at a loss.

"You searched everywhere?" Liu Kang asked. Kenshi nearly shivered from the look he felt Sonya throw at Kang.

"Yeah. The hotel looked normal?"

"Yeah," Johnny answered. "Too normal. Whoever's been robbed is trying to keep this quiet."

"Which is a good enough reason to find out why," Ermac stated.

"It looks like we're back to tracking Kano the old fashioned way," Sonya sighed.

Mileena began sniffing the air. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Johnny asked. Mileena didn't answer but began walking off the dock and along the pier. By mutual consent, everyone else followed.

Suddenly Mileena began running toward the warehouses. Bootsteps thudded as the rest of the group sprinted to catch up to the energetic mutant. Kenshi wondered how the thunder god felt about having to travel the mortal way. Not as if he had a choice.

"What is she doing?" Sonya asked Johnny irritably.

"Mmhmmhmm," Johnny somehow managed to shrug as he ran.

"I hope it's important," Sonya curtly responded.

Just as suddenly as Mileena had started, she stopped, immediately in front of one of the warehouses. Her followers nearly ran into her, but managed to stop in time. The lack of noise, well excepting some panting, afforded Kenshi the opportunity to hear something he was previously unaware of. Voices.

Kenshi heard Johnny rubbing Mileena's back. "Way to go!"

Sonya had pressed her ear up against the door. Kenshi followed suit.

There were two voices in the room, one bearing a heavy aussie accent. He made a motion at Sonya.

"Kano," Sonya said shortly. She made a move to bust through the door and attack the thug right then and there, but Liu Kang laid a hand on her arm. "Not yet." Sonya slowly lowered herself and resumed listening.

There was another voice with the crook. It's low, smooth tones were a stark contrast to the scratchy criminal's. Kenshi could sense the mounting hysteria in the thug's voice when he answered. "We should get in there," he informed the others.

Sonya needed no further invitation. She threw open the door and flew in, leaving the rest to follow in her wake. The atmosphere in the warehouse was even chillier than outside, a dank smell pervading the air. Sonya stopped short just inside the door, a small gasp escaping her lips.

Although Kenshi couldn't see the scene before him, he could still feel the danger, still hear the moans of the aussie thug. His katana shed some light on the subject, ever helping him see without sight. He could feel the criminal bound to a steel chair, wounds dripping from him. He was only semiconscious at the moment. His attention shifted from the outlaw to the man standing above him. He couldn't see how undeniably handsome the man was, but he was aware of his intimidating presence. He could tell that the stranger was looking at them, not with too much hostility, more curiosity, but he was still on guard.

Another presence made itself aware to Kenshi. A girl, but not a girl, stood some ways away from the two other inhabitants of the room, observing the new arrivals with something more like scrutiny. Kenshi , in turn, was fascinated by the child who felt nothing at all like others her kind. Her aura, where other children were light, was heavy. Kenshi began to wonder just what they were getting themselves into.

No one seemed to know how to start, until Johnny broke the silence. "What are you doing?" Kenshi could have come up with a thousand other better questions to ask, but it was too late now.

The man's voice was smoother than even Johnny's had been when he was lying to the receptionist. "We were just asking this man about the whereabouts of an item rather important to us."

"Would it happen to be something he stole?" Johnny asked artlessly. Kenshi wondered why no one else was speaking up.

"Yes," the man answered carefully.

"We might know who has it then," Raiden had taken the lead, for which Kenshi was grateful. "Would you mind telling us what it is?"

The man threw a glance at his young companion. A wordless agreement passed between the two, after which he again focused his attention on the thunder god. "An amulet was stolen from our home this past week. We intend to reclaim it, just as soon as we are made aware of its location." Here the man looked meaningfully at the thunder god.

"We believe it has been sold to a sorcerer by the name of Quan Chi." Raiden went on to answer the stranger's wordless question. "Quan Chi is a very powerful sorcerer in the Netherealm." The stranger seemed to relax a bit at the words. _Who was he to relax at the thought of a sorcerer?_

"Then we will go to this Netherealm and reclaim our possession." The man smiled at the group. "Thank you for your help."

Raiden continued, a bit faster as the two strangers got ready to leave. Sonya seemed pleased at the fact that they weren't making any moves to take the thug with them. "We too are searching for this sorcerer. We believe he is plotting to take the realms with your amulet, although we don't know how."

The man smiled at them all again, polite as ever. It was beginning to rub on Kenshi's nerves. "I believe we're up to the challenge." Kenshi wondered what help the girl could bring, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"It might be mutually beneficial if we were to work together, until the amulet has been reclaimed," Raiden carefully stated.

The man and the girl paused, searching each other's eyes. The man seemed to be particularly lost in his companion's. After some hesitation, the man finally responded. "Perhaps that is the best course." The girl felt pleased.


	7. Kitana

Kitana grunted as she helped her fellow slaves raise the final pillar. She took a step back, next to the others, and took in with dead eyes the view of what they had created for their new master. There was no sense of pride at completing the building.

A circular room stood before them, large and small pillars alternating every five feet. The stark contrast between the smoke and ash of the Netherrealm and the blinding white of the pillars was almost startling. It wasn't noticeable from a distance, but up close one could perceive the runes etched into the pillars, covering every surface. Similarly marked were the walls, the pattern stretching from floor to the top of the pillars. There was no roof. Kitana had noticed one particular rune being repeated over and over again. The lines that made it up intertwined and flowed from one place to another in an almost visually pleasing pattern. Kitana knew, though, that there was nothing pleasing about whatever the sorcerer was planning to use this building for.

Kitana stood there, her energy spent. Life – no – _existence _in the Netherrealm was quickly wearing her down. She was thinner than she could ever remember being, bones sticking out painfully. Perhaps a month more, if that long and she would be done. A small flame of anger burned inside her. So many years of serving Shao Kahn, so many years of ignorance, and now she finally knew. And now it was too late.

Nearby, Sindel sat. Kitana walked the laborious distance and sat next to her mother. One bright light in this dark time was her mother was no longer under Shao Khan's influence. Sindel looked up at her daughter, her eyes softening ever so slightly. Kitana couldn't bring herself to harbor resentment against her mother for the deaths she had caused, including her own. She had committed far worse, in her opinion, at the will of Khan.

No words were spoken. No one could bring themselves to speak, and there was nothing to say. One by one, they all sat down in the ashy dust and awaited their next order.

Kitana tiredly ran her gaze over her companions of the past few weeks. The two ex-Lin Kuei were practically inseparable and sat near each other. Sub Zero was rubbing a hand on Smoke's back, soothing the wounds as he did every few hours. Smoke was beyond pretending he didn't relish it and leaned slightly into the ministering hand, his eyes closed in bliss. Her sight roamed on to the small group next to them. Stryker, Kabal, and Jax sat neighboring each other, each more sprawled then sitting. Stryker rested his head on his knees while Kabal and Jax just stared at the dismal surroundings, the fire and the smoke and the darkness.

Jade came and sat next to her, followed by Kung Lao. Nightwolf was off to one side a bit, his head drooping. Sadness stabbed in her chest as she viewed the Native American, his hair falling around his face, hiding it from sight. What small hope she had nurtured vanished, and Kitana knew they were doomed.

A low moan scraped her ears, coming from the general direction of the fortress. She wondered if it was their watcher, Scorpion. Always proud, he put on the show of striding up to the door, but he seemed to have need of a few deep breaths before entering. Kitana felt some semblance of pity for him. After all, he was just as much a slave a she was. She couldn't imagine Quan Chi had let him off easy.

As if hearing his name in her thoughts, the sorcerer himself came out of his home, walking toward them with an air of distraction written on his pale face. One by one, they stood, too beaten to defy the sorcerer any longer. Kitana felt his focus hone in on them. The sorcerer stopped mere yards away.

"You have completed your task," Quan Chi noted offhandedly. His gaze swept over the construction, discerning every detail of the building, making sure it was perfect. Whatever expectations he had seemed to be met, for he returned his penetrating gaze to the group assembled before him. No one met his stare.

"I have a mission for you," his abysmal voice intoned. Kitana's mind simply took the words and let them resonate, not offering any thought or opinion on anything.

"I want the Earthrealm warrior, Johnny Cage."

Shock briefly ran through Kitana. _That was what he sent Scorpion and Saibot after? That was what he wanted? _Kitana quickly recalled the man to mind. Cocky, arrogant, a bit of an asshole. She couldn't find anything particularly exceptional about the man to draw the sorcerer's attention. She also remembered what an ally he'd been, fighting with her against many foes, most of them her foes. There was no way in hell she was going to betray him.

Quan Chi went on. "If you bring him to me, alive, then I will grant you," he looked hard at all his slaves, "all of you, your freedom."

Kitana's mind blanked. _Freedom? _She knew what the sorcerer was doing. Offering any one of them their individual freedom might have gathered their dedication, but it was a slim chance. By offering the reward to them as a whole, he knew they would try to the utmost of their capabilities to bring him in, if not for themselves, for their friends. She hated him for it, but she knew it would work.

A portal, opened by Quan Chi, appeared to their left. "I grow tired of failure," Quan Chi warned the group. "Complete your mission, and return him to me by the third day."

Kitana began walking, following the others. Her mind reeled from the recent events. _Freedom? _The hope was almost too much for her, making her light-headed. A glance at her companions told her they were feeling similarly about the prospect.

_Forgive me, Johnny. _

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel free to express them in our new Review Section! <strong>


	8. Styker

Stryker stepped out of the portal into the city. Everything was familiar, yet unfamiliar to him at once. He knew the streets, some of the stores, but new construction was going on. Some form of happiness blossomed inside him as he came to understand that the city was rebuilding, healing itself. A glance at his former coworkers, Jax and Kabal, told him they too felt it. Well, maybe Kabal. It was hard to tell under that mask, but the set of his shoulders and the swell of his chest indicated something similar.

The feeling left as he recalled the purpose of this visit. Johnny had not been a personal friend of his, but he was an ally, someone who could be counted on, and the betrayal he was about to commit sickened him. If it had been his soul on the line, there was no way in hell, or the Netherrealm, he would have done it. But Quan Chi had been shrewd, the bastard, and now he could give back Jax and Kabal and all the others the chance at life.

_Surely, the lives of many were worth more than the life of one, right? _

Another reason, one he hardly dared to admit to himself, was the chance of meeting Sonya again. The prospect of being even within a hundred yards of the woman made his heart run. Stryker had entertained fantasies during his enslavement. It kept him going. Sonya had always been the major player in all of them, his one lover. Before, the time had never been right. Well, if he wanted to be completely honest with himself, he had always chickened out. When insanity threatened, though, he had welcomed the distraction. Now that he might be free again, everything changed. No longer were the fantasies harmless playthings. Now they cut, for he knew Sonya would never touch him, never let him touch her. Not after this.

His thoughts turned toward his companions. They all seemed to stand still, as if they were paused on the edge of cliff.

Sub-Zero was the first to jump. "Cage was recently here. I sense his heat trail. He went this way." The cyborg began walking toward where Stryker knew the hotel district was, everyone falling in behind him without hesitation. Stryker felt vaguely nauseated as he realized he was going to do it. He was going to capture Johnny Cage. A sneaky glance at his companions wasn't very revealing. They were all masters of masking their faces and wore blank looks. Stryker wondered if they didn't feel the same way.

They quickly padded through the streets, staying hidden from pedestrians, sticking to back alleys to avoid as many people as possible. Stryker assumed Sub-Zero had access to a map of the city inside that metal visor, for their winding path almost got Stryker turned around a few times. The cyborg knew where he was going though, for soon they arrived at the hotels. Sub-Zero stopped and pointed at a small motel strip. "He's in there," his mechanical voice intoned. Stryker thought it sounded ominous.

"I'll go get a closer look," Smoke offered.

"I'll go too," Stryker quickly said. If he was going to do this, he might as well go all in. Also, doing something, anything, that might take his mind off his goal was attractive at the moment.

And he might get a glimpse of Sonya.

Smoke, along with the rest of the group, turned and looked at him. "You?" Smoke asked, a tad skeptically.

"Yes, me," Stryker clipped back. Smoke shrugged and began ghosting toward the hotel, blending into the background perfectly. Feeling the rest of their eyes on him, Stryker took off as well, although he was a fool if he thought he was anywhere near as good at remaining unseen as Smoke.

As the pair neared the hotel, they brought themselves to a line of bushes separating the motel from its neighbors. Smoke lowered himself first, lying flat on the ground and ceasing all movement. If Stryker hadn't known where he was, he probably never would have seen the assassin. Stryker copied his movements, if a little less gracefully, and began to seriously examine the motel. As far as motels go, it looked rather nice, clean blue walls and recently painted white doors.

Suddenly he saw the Earthrealm warriors approaching the apartments. His heart ached at the sight of his old friends, Sonya and Johnny and Liu Kang. Sonya walked next to Liu Kang, chatting quietly. Her laugh nearly drew Stryker out from the bushes, but he caught himself. Mild disbelief flitted through when he finally recognized Mileena. Although they had fought on the bridge, the girl looked different now, her revealing attire replaced by a t-shirt and jeans, although the veil was still in place. For that matter, Johnny was also wearing a shirt, although his ridiculous glasses remained. Ermac, too, was easily identifiable, his glowing green eyes and wrappings unique in the extreme. There were a few new members though, ones he didn't recognize. The first was tall, a long sword hanging off his back. Perhaps more noticable was the strip of cloth that covered his eyes. Stryker wondered just who this new guy was.

There were two others, ones completely alien to Stryker. A man and a girl, both somewhat similar in their appearance. The girl had long, silver hair, strongly reminiscent of Smoke's. He stole a glance at the assassin in the bushes some ways from him. _Yep. _She was startlingly thin, looking as if she might blow away in the wind, but her fine features were still beautiful. She barely came up to Johnny's waist. _What is a girl doing with the defenders of Earthrealm?_

The man's features were also sharp, although wider, giving him the appearance of intelligence. He stood ramrod straight, shoulders back. The stance rivaled Raiden's, although the head was level, looking at the world on the same level. His hair also differed, coal black instead of slate grey. Neither of them said anything, but Stryker could see them taking everything, and everyone, in through bright eyes.

Stryker cast a glance at his companion. His focus sharpened as he realized Smoke was only watching one person. He followed the grey assassin's stare toward…

_Oh wow._

Stryker looked closely at Mileena, then back to Smoke. There was no doubting the look in his eyes. Stryker thought about commenting on the situation, but let it be. He still found it shocking, and a bit humorous, that the man next to him sought the insane girl.

_Learn something new every day. _

Raiden had spoken briefly, words Stryker couldn't hear, addressing the group as a whole before departing. Stryker had not relaxed the entire time Raiden was present. The thunder god, or so he claimed, still had the same cocky stance, same damn way of looking down at the world. Stryker wondered what kind of accident had caused Raiden to gain his powers. Maybe too much electrotherapy at the insane asylum.

Raiden left and the crowd dispersed, each to his own room. Soon, only Sonya and Johnny remained out on the porch. Stryker had crept closer in order to better hear the conversation. He could easily remember all the little, and not so little, flirting Johnny had put Sonya through.

"Been a whole two days since you were attacked," Sonya remarked. Her smooth voice made Stryker's insides clench. He noticed she was wearing her hair down now. The smooth waves entranced him to the point where he nearly missed the reply.

"I know. Maybe they realized how amazing I am and stopped trying," Johnny answered. He gave Sonya a big, stupid grin. "You know, there's still time for you to realize it too."

"For real," Sonya looked at him.

_Atta girl._

Johnny chuckled. "It seems our new buddies are disappointed no one's been at my throat lately."

"Can't blame them," Sonya joked. Her tone grew more serious as she went on. "I'm not sure about them yet. The way they look at everything," Sonya paused. "It's like they know…"

"Know what?"

Sonya looked nonplussed. "I don't know, anything."

"Hmm"

Sonya shrugged. "I do know one thing though. That girl is strange. What kind of girl hangs out in warehouses, beating up criminals?"

"She wasn't beating anyone up," Johnny scoffed.

Sonya looked at him. "Oh right, her friend was. And what's up with him?" She went on. "Barely ever says a word to anyone, and even then it's like he's talking to you in front of an audience." Her voice lowered. "He seems dangerous. I don't know why, but he… he just…" Sonya couldn't find the words. "They just seem weird."

Johnny shrugged again. "I think I'm a bit numb to weird anymore," he stated. Sonya let go a short laugh at that. "Maybe I should be too."

Abruptly Johnny started. "Do you feel that?"

Sonya tensed. "Feel what?"

"We're being watched," Johnny said, scanning the surrounding area. His gaze swept unnervingly over Stryker and Smoke, but didn't stop.

"I don't feel anything," Sonya said, eyebrow arched.

"All those years of paparazzi creeping around weren't totally useless," Johnny told her while stepping off the porch. "I've developed a sixth sense, and we're being watched."

Sonya snorted disapprovingly. "Yeah OK."

Johnny started slowly walking toward the bushes where Smoke and Stryker hid. "Now where are you," he muttered. The actor was getting dangerously close to Smoke. Suddenly Smoke vibrated and disappeared from sight, just as Johnny pulled the bushes apart, his face lit up. The exultant look quickly faded as he saw… dirt.

"Find anything?" Sonya called mockingly from the porch.

"No," Johnny said, almost hesitantly. "Maybe I'm just paranoid."

He let the bushes snap back into position and began heading toward the porch. Smoke shimmered back into sight as the actor walked away, a smirk in his eyes.

Then Johnny darted back, covering the distance as fast as Stryker could think, and whipped the bushes back, revealing a very startled Smoke. Johnny's look of triumph turned to shock. "Smoke?"

_Oh shit. _

Smoke leapt to his feet, bringing himself chest to chest with Johnny. Stryker gave it up and also rose, looking at Sonya the whole time. She looked utterly shocked at the turn of events.

"Smoke," Johnny said again. "I thought you were dead." The actor was starting to look happy as he took in the assassin before him.

Smoke's eyes were so wide as he took in the figure before him. Then, quick as a blink, he punched Johnny in the face.

"HEY!" Johnny shouted, reeling back a pace from the punch. "The hell was that?"

Stryker ran up the porch to Sonya, who was looking less and less startled as the seconds ticked by.

"Sonya," Stryker said, his voice choked with emotion.

"Stryker," she whispered. Stryker drew near near, slow with apprehension, until he was close enough he could hear her breathe. She put her hands up to his face, gently cupping it with her hands. "I thought you were dead."

Stryker grabbed her hands with his own and held them to his face, his eyes closed in bliss. Even as he felt the pressure of her, though, his heart broke. "Sonya," he said again.

"Shhh, it'll be OK," Sonya said, louder now. Stryker knew he had to tell her now, before her hope became too great. But oh God, her hands felt so good against his face.

"I am dead, Sonya," Stryker nearly moaned. He felt her hands flex underneath him, but he couldn't make himself let her go. Not yet.

"Please," he whispered, tilting his head to lean further into her deliciously warm hands. "Please forgive me."

"Stryker, what are you talking about," Sonya asked, her eyes searching his face for answers. "You haven't done anything."

Stryker looked back at Smoke. Whatever skirmish that had happened was apparently over, and the assassin was quickly making himself scarce. A very pissed Johnny was making his way back to the porch. Stryker took one last look at Sonya, trying to imprint her into his memory. Then he dropped her hands and left, disappearing behind the edge of the motel.


	9. Liu Kang

Liu Kang leaned against the cream colored wall of Sonya's room. There were seats available, should he have wanted one, but he preferred to stay standing. The rest of the Earthrealm warriors and their new friends were there as well, sitting or standing in various placed about the room. They had collectively run to the fight, Raiden even joining them, but they were too late. Whatever had happened was over, and now Sonya and Johnny were filling them in.

"And then Smoke just punched me in the face," Johnny continued. He had been narrating most of the story, while Sonya remained sitting, staring at somewhere between the couch and the floor.

"Probably shocked," Kenshi stated flatly.

"Yeah maybe," Johnny said airily. "Anyway, we fought for a minute, and then he just went away."

"You didn't follow him?" Ermac asked.

"I was kinda busy helping Sonya with Stryker. He snuck over while I was fighting Smoke." Johnny looked pointedly at Sonya, causing her to stir.

"Yeah, he was there, but he left." Sonya said. She began to look at everyone again.

"He was there, but he left?" Kenshi asked skeptically. "He just went up and said, 'Hey,' and went away? Did you fight?"

"No," Sonya glared daggers at the swordsman, which had little effect on the blind warrior. "We didn't. I think it was some kind of reconnaissance mission that got interrupted. "

Liu Kang was barely following the conversation. If Smoke and Stryker were still alive, then chances were that Kitana, his Kitana, was out there, somewhere. It meant he might have her again.

"What do you think they wanted?" Mileena asked.

"The same thing everyone's been wanting," Cedrick answered. He looked at Johnny.

"Why do they want me?" Johnny finally questioned. He seemed to be done shrugging it off now. No one answered him.

"Is it related to the amulet?" Sonya asked, looking toward Cedrick, who was sitting next to the girl Mellay on the small love seat. The girl was so close as to be practically sitting on his lap, which didn't seem to bother Cedrick in the least.

"It's very likely," Cedrick replied. "Although we would have to find out who sent them to be sure."

"I know who sent them," Raiden intoned. "Quan Chi owns the souls of those who fell in the invasion. They were here on his orders."

Liu Kang's head spun with anger. _He knew? He knew and he kept this to himself?_ He took a few furious deep breaths, holding back the words, knowing he had to control himself.

Just then, a knock came from the door. Ermac was closest, so he turned and answered.

"Hello?" He spoke with his many layered voice. Liu Kang vaguely wondered how the guest would react to the glowing eyes and otherworldly wrappings. He looked briefly down at himself, a sharp reminder that he wasn't anything to look at either. He still caught himself feeling the new scars from time to time, as if reassuring himself that this was not some horrible dream. The wave of anger with the god who caused such disfigurements always surfaced, but was quieted before it became too strong.

"Hello," came the sultry answer. Liu Kang's brain itched as he tried to recall where he had heard the voice before. "May I see Johnny Cage for a minute?"

"Who are you?" Ermac responded coldly. Liu Kang couldn't find fault with his caution. With all of the attacks, it paid to be wary.

"I just wanted his autograph," the voice replied. Johnny's face broke into a grin.

"Coming," he called. Liu Kang rolled his good eye.

Johnny went to the door and took the pad offered by the woman. "Who do I make this out to?" He asked through his smile.

"Emerald," the woman replied. Liu Kang thought he heard the woman's voice falter. _Must be nerves._

Johnny whipped something off on the pad and handed the book back. "There you go," he finished.

"Mind if I get a picture too?" The woman – Emerald – asked. Liu Kang heard it again. A slight hesitation, and a strange sort of sorrow.

"Sure. Anything for a fan," Johnny smiled. Liu Kang couldn't understand how someone could enjoy attention that much.

Johnny stepped out onto the porch, out into the night.

He took one, two, three steps toward the woman. Then Jax tackled him from the side, pulling him from view. Johnny issued a small grunt in surprise.

"Johnny!" Mileena cried. She leapt off the couch and bulldozed her way to the door, shoving Liu Kang in her hurry. Knowing it wasn't intented to be an insult, Liu Kang chose not to take offense. He quickly righted himself and joined the rest of the group in their mad dash out the door.

Only the darkness greeted them, complete and undisturbed. In any direction, nothing was out of place, the stars twinkling and the wind blowing softly.

"He's gone," Mileena said, her voice expressing such sorrow it made Liu Kang's heart ache. "He's gone," she repeated, her body caving in on itself. Sonya placed her arm around the girl, an unusually tender look gracing her normally hard features. She led the girl back inside, onto the bed.

Liu Kang felt the anger inside him, rising and burning like steam. He whipped around at the thunder god, who was just standing there with a distant look on his face, like he was just solemnly contemplating what had just happened.

"You let this happen!" Liu Kang shouted at the storm warrior, startling him from his thoughts. "You are the protector of earthrealm! You are supposed to be our leader! How could you be so…" Liu Kang couldn't find the words to describe it, which seemed to have quite an effect on the god. His brow lowered dangerously and the sky darkened with it.

"I did not let this happen, Liu Kang," Raiden growled.

"Are you saying that the plans of mortals are beyond your control?" Liu Kang's voice was growing more and more strained with each word, while still maintaining its original rage, if not multiplying it. "What kind of god are you?" He jerked back, startled by his own words. "What kind of god are you?" he repeated, lower and slower.

Raiden drew himself up to full height, towering over the monk who dared challenge him. He drew breath to speak, but Liu Kang beat him to it.

"You are not fit to be a god." Liu Kang stated, hatred dripping from every word.

Liu Kang took a stance facing the god, fists raised and feet planted firmly. "Raiden, God of Thunder," Liu Kang spoke, his voice resonating to heaven and back. "I challenge you for your godship and the title of Protector of Earthrealm."

Liu Kang could feel the eyes of the Elder Gods looking on. A challenge had been issued, and no matter how startled Raiden might have been at this turn of events, he had no choice but to answer it. The storm warrior dipped his head. "I accept."

Kenshi and Ermac had both looked on with shocked expressions as the challenge had been issued. Mellay had a tired sorrow in her deep eyes, while her partner simply watched the proceedings unaffected. Returning from caring for Mileena, Sonya too looked shocked at what she was witnessing. The group as a whole backed into the porch while the two warring men stepped into the courtyard.

Liu Kang and Raiden separated themselves a small distance away from each other, readying themselves for the coming battle. Liu Kang's fury would not leave, but instead of banishing it, he drew upon it, taming it into fuel he could use against the god. The last time he fought the storm warrior leapt to his mind, and he carefully analyzed every attack, every move, and its counter. _This time will be different. _

Raiden moved first, teleporting immediately behind Liu Kang and electrocuting him. Liu Kang felt the scars on his chest tingle, but the nerves had already died, something for which he was now grateful. The monk jumped back and steadied himself. Raiden chased after him with a flying lunge, but Kang used the move against him as he ducked and gave a mean uppercut to the warrior as he passed over. Raiden flipped mid-air and landed a few feet away, throwing a kick at Liu Kang, which he dodged.

The battle went back and forth for some time, each losing ground only to regain it an instant later. Lightning flashed and fire burned as the onlookers watched the battle before them in awe. Soon, Raiden's breath grew labored, the sweat soaking through his clothes and dripping to the ground. Liu Kang had also grown weary, the initial surge of adrenaline fading. Then Liu Kang remembered what he fighting. The god had lied and misled him. Not to mention he was probably insane. Liu Kang felt the familiar anger build and welcomed it, drawing upon its strength to fuel his own.

Liu Kang unleashed a vicious attack on the thunder god, even greater than he had used when fighting Shao Kahn. Raiden could not block all of the kicks and punches and fireballs that never stopped. Soon, and with growing frequency, Liu Kang began landing punch after punch. Raiden began to stagger and sway, his attacks becoming drunken and heavy. Both warriors had gained cuts and bruises as was expected, but Raiden began to look significantly worse for wear, blood dripping from the many cuts Liu Kang caused. His flawless attire was shredded, soaked in blood and sweat. Those watching knew from experience the battle was over. Raiden had lost.

Finally Raiden could fight no more. One last punch from Liu Kang brought him to his knees, which apparently wasn't good enough, for Liu Kang again punched him, driving his face in the dirt. "Yield," Liu Kang growled, barely above a whisper. Slowly, ever so slowly, Raiden answered.

"I yield," the former thunder god ground out.

Immediately, the two were hoisted into the air, each hovering a good ten feet up. A glowing white light began to surround Raiden, encircling him in its beauty. Suddenly, the light solidified into a beam that entered in Liu Kang's chest. It looked as if the power was literally being ripped from Raiden, his head thrown back while his eyes screwed themselves shut and his teeth bared themselves in a twisted grimace. Liu Kang looked similar, although his face was closer to rapture than pain. His body grew flawless, the scars disappearing. Everything that was good about him was enhanced while his faults faded away into perfection.

Finally, the transfer was complete. Raiden fell limply to the ground, the life in him exhausted. Liu Kang slowly floated down, his feet barely touching ground. The newfound power within him simmered pleasantly, causing him to hold his head higher with his shoulders straight. He turned his head slowly to look at his old companions, and they noticed his eyes, now glowing with the light of the immortals.

"I am Liu Kang, Protector of Earthrealm," Liu Kang thundered, his voice now smooth and deep. As the rest of the Earthrealm warriors digested this information, Liu Kang teleported away, leaving a beaten thunder god and shocked friends in his wake.


	10. Ermac

Ermac watched as Sonya hurried over to the fallen god. He too went to his side, more to inspect the damage then out of concern. His short time with the earthrealm warriors had not fostered many close relations.

Raiden lied limply on the ground, his side in the dirt facing away from the motel. The warrior's face was slack, the only sign of life coming from his slowly heaving chest. His glazed eyes were millimeters away from being totally shut and he rasped through an open mouth, slowly but desperately sucking in breath. Bruises were already beginning to form around his face and where Ermac could see through the ripped clothes on his body. White and blue were now red and brown, the blood and filth saturating the once flawless apparel. It was particularly startling against Raiden's pale skin, where it had managed to stay clean. One of his hands was bent at an odd angle, but Ermac didn't know if Raiden could even feel it at this point.

Sonya bent down behind him and lightly ran a hand down his neck and spine, checking for serious damage. Finding none, she looked back up at Ermac. "Help me get him inside."

Ermac nodded. When Sonya positioned herself to get a grip on the warrior's body and lift him, he lightly touched her shoulder. Ermac was pleased when she didn't flinch. Waving her away, he focused his mental abilities and lifted Raiden into the air, twisting him so that he lie parallel to the ground. Sonya watched the process impassively, but he couldn't help but recall the damage he had done to her old partne with theses very same powers. He began guiding the body toward Sonya's room.

When he entered the room, Mileena simply raised herself from the bed and watched him put the fallen god in it. She collapsed on the love seat and returned to herself.

Sonya and Kenshi and the two new arrivals joined them. They each looked at their former leader, different emotions written on every one of their faces. Sonya looked tired, the effect aging her face beyond her years. Kenshi looked vaguely disgusted with the whole affair. Ermac knew he was beginning to become disillusioned with the defenders of earthrealm, and every passing moment only seemed to justify his doubts.

Cedrick had carefully arranged his face into a stone wall, locking whatever he felt inside. Mellay approached Sonya, who was starting to undress Raiden in preparation to clean and dress his wounds.

"I can heal him," Mellay informed her. Sonya looked at the grey girl half her height for a second, then gave in.

"Alright. Tell Mileena if you need help," Sonya relented. Ermac glanced back at Mileena and couldn't fathom how Sonya thought the hybrid might provide help in her current state. The girl looked about as capable as a statue, and just about as mobile.

Sonya stepped away from the bed and went to the group near the door. Mellay resumed Sonya's work and began easing Raiden from his clothes with incredible tenderness. Ermac was almost jealous of the attention Raiden was receiving, but then scolded himself. He didn't even know this girl.

"It seems our best course of action would be to follow the…" Sonya paused for a moment, searching for the word to label their new enemies. "To track Johnny to wherever they're taking him."

"You can do whatever you wish," Kenshi shot. "I'm leaving this mess."

The blind warrior angrily walked out the door and down the porch. Ermac felt torn about joining him. Kenshi had been the first to accept him, to look deeper than just his glowing eyes or mummy-like wrappings. _Shouldn't we follow?_

Sonya looked shocked for half a second, then stormed out the door herself, stopping immediately outside the entrance.

"That's it? The first crisis and you leave? Why did you bother joining if you thought it was all going to be rainbows and sunshine?" Sonya shouted at the receding warrior.

Kenshi whirled about in an offended rage. "What is this? This is a pathetic excuse for an organization. Your leader just got his ass kicked by a monk and is currently lying unconscious in a bed, two of our members are gone, and we don't know where to start looking. And you expect me to stay?"

"Yes." Sonya drew herself up. "This is what happens. This is why we're here. Anyone can give up when things get hard, but we're the ones that hang on, that fix what others say we can't. I expected you to be capable of this responsibility. Was I wrong?"

Ermac looked at the blonde in surprise. He hadn't thought her capable of such a speech. Cedrick next to him was grinning slightly. Mileena hadn't moved, but Mellay looked slightly less tired as she washed Raiden clean of the muddy blood that coated him.

He didn't hear Kenshi reply, but there was a pause that stretched for a good minute. Then slow bootsteps and Kenshi walked back to Sonya's room. He came to a halt and stood in front of Sonya, his face expressionless as Sonya tilted her head back to look him rather pointlessly in the eyes.

"How do we start?"

Sonya relaxed her eyes microscopically. "I thought your katana might be able to track them. Can it?"

Kenshi nodded. He drew Sento and held the katana aloft, completely still in his concentration. Then, "They've gone to a small portal near the ground zero of the invasion. It's still open, but I don't know how long it will stay that way."

"Good," Sonya nodded. She looked back at the rest of the group. "Ermac, Cedrick, you come with us. MIleena and Mellay will stay with Raiden in case anyone comes back."

Mileena finally roused herself and stood tall, facing the blonde. "I'm coming."

"Mellay can't hold the fort by herself," Sonya reasoned.

"Yes I can," Mellay replied, looking up at her from Raiden. Ermac saw the doubt run through Sonya's mind. Cedrick moved closer to Sonya's side.

"She really can," He stated confidently. Sonya still looked unconvinced, but Mileena was already joining the group leaving, so she didn't cause a scene.

"Alright, you can come." Sonya relented.

Mileena looked unfazed, as if it would have happened anyway. Ermac and the rest of the company gave one last look at the small girl and the injured warrior. Mellay smiled comfortingly at the group. "We'll be here when you get back."

Sonya nodded and turned to Kenshi. "If you will."

Kenshi turned and began to lead the group to the portal. Ermac followed him with the rest of the group, meditating on recent events. Meditating always calmed the many voiced down and made life more bearable. He felt vaguely uncomfortable with the fact that they had just left Mellay there to fend for herself. _We should have stayed behind to provide her with protection. _

The meditation sped up the walk and soon they had reached the portal. "They were here recently, only half an hour ahead of us." Kenshi stated.

"Good, they're moving slowly," Sonya said out loud. "After me," she told them as she stepped into the green swirling mass. She was soon dissolved from sight. Kenshi followed her without hesitation, Cedrick after him. Ermac steadied himself and stepped into oblivion too.

Oblivion turned out to look a lot like hell. Fire stained the ground and belched at the sky, the smoke drowning out most light. The heat was almost unbearable, but Ermac shrugged it off and continued after his companions, catching up with them as they walked down a beaten path farther into the bleak world.

"They continued this way," Kenshi informed Sonya. Ermac guessed he couldn't see the footprints in the ashy dirt continuing down the path.

"Then let's catch up with them," Sonya said before breaking out in a jog. The rest copied her movements and soon they could see figures in the distance, mere blurs over the horizon. Sonya sped up just a little and closed in on them within ten minutes.

Ermac took inventory of the warriors he now faced. He recognized many from the tournament, the princess and Jax and Kung Lao and the two Lin Kuei, grey and cracked though they now were. He nearly did a double take when he realized the girl at the door had been none other than the princess's loyal servant, Jade. Ermac also recognized Stryker from their fight in the subway station and his companion Kabal. He felt like some part of him recognized the older woman in the back, but now was not the time for delving into his many selves. _Save it for later._

"Stop right there," Sonya shouted. The warriors turned and looked in surprise at the woman. Ermac didn't know how they hadn't known they were being followed. Most of them were trained in the art. He could see the actor, thrown across Sub Zero's back like a sack.

"Sonya," the princess started. "We are sorry about what we must do, but there is no alternative."

"No alternative?" Sonya raised an eyebrow. "Are you doing this to save earthrealm?"

"No," the princess slowly said.

"Did Quan Chi promise you something?" She looked at all the warriors. Not one of them met her gaze, except Stryker, who couldn't look away. Sonya paused on him half a moment before continuing her sweep.

"He did!" she cried.

"He did." Kitana sadly confirmed.

"How could you even trust that bleached skin bastard? He is a murderer, a thief, and most certainly a liar! You expect someone who doesn't mind killing innocent people to keep his word? He would tell you anything if it would get you to do anything he asked of you. You'd be better off believing that it will snow in the Netherrealm. Don't you think he has a plan? If that freak takes over Earthrealm then it will be your fault. They'll all suffer because of you."

Kitana looked away in shame, but didn't move either to or away.

"Give him back," Sonya calmly said, like she was talking to children. "We'll find a way to help you, just give him back."

"Or we'll take him," Mileena muttered, just loud enough for Ermac to hear.

"I'm sorry," Kitana repeated, her eyes openly displaying her sorrow. "We can't"

"Then I'm sorry, because I can't let you go," Sonya said. She, with everyone behind her, moved to the group to attack. They met the dead warriors head on.

Not one of the Earthrealm warriors had less than two people on them. Ermac was able to catch a bit of the new warrior, Cedrick, as he fought Kung Lao and Sindel. He moved with unbelievable grace, short bursts of speed making for quick, bone breaking attacks. He never even really focused on his opponents, simply dodging their attacks whenever necessary and throwing quick, unavoidable counters into the most vulnerable parts of his enemies. The battle with him didn't last long.

Ermac had his own problems with Jax and Stryker. Neither of them seemed up to full capacity, but together they managed to give him a challenge, albeit small. Kenshi's battle was similar. Over time, the harshness of the previous weeks took their toll and Jax and Stryker began to falter much sooner than they should have. Ermac quickly put their fight to an end.

When he was done, he looked around at the what was left. Kitana was the only one standing, backed up to Johnny's unconscious body. Sonya was slowly closing in on her, making the princess edge closer and closer to the actor. She took one last step, right over the limp man, and then disappeared.

A green light flashed around all of the former earthrealm warriors and Johnny, enveloping them and hiding them in their light. When it finally faded, not a one was left. They had been transported, most likely back to Quan Chi's headquarters.

Sonya collected herself, staring at where the princess and Johnny had once been. Ermac saw her mouth move, but couldn't make out what she said. Finally, she walked back to the rest of the group.

"So what's our next move?" Kenshi questioned Sonya.

Sonya looked directly at him. "We follow."


	11. Raiden

Raiden wasn't totally unconscious, although he was close enough to feel its tendrils wrap around his mind. The wrenching power transfer had left him drained to the point of emptiness. Every cell, every nerve cried out with exhaustion and abuse. The worst part was the horrible emptiness that made a black void in his core. Where power had once burned, nothing but Raiden's newfound mortality existed.

He was vaguely aware of voices, but he lacked the strength to focus on any one in particular. Cutting through the haze was the delicious feeling of a cool, damp rag gently but firmly swiping at his body, cleaning off the gore and filth of battle. It was especially tender around his many bruises and cuts. Raiden found himself breathing easier as it continued its work. The voices left, but the rag continued, for which he was grateful. He felt the blankets being pulled as someone simultaneously lifted his shoulder, flipping him onto his stomach while removing the soiled blanket.

The rag continued through the expanse of his back, over his ass and down his legs. Raiden began to wonder who was responsible for the rag's movement. As soon as the rag reached his feet, it stopped and was replaced by a pair of smallish hands. They were cool against his many wounds, and Raiden felt as if they were literally leaching the pain away, which they were. He wasn't aware of any healers among the defenders.

The thought of the defenders brought back recent events to mind, and Raiden's eyes tightened with the pain of the memory. How shameful that he, the former god of thunder, be bested by a mortal. And one he had himself had backed at the tournament; one he thought was his friend. Liu Kang's words still rang in his ears.

_You are not fit to be a god._

The hands slowly healed his back down to his feet and were turning him over with surprising strength. They started back at his feet and moved up, continuing up his legs and onto his chest. They firmly set themselves against his ribs, and Raiden was granted with the strangest feeling of his ribs mending themselves. He couldn't repress the soft moan that escaped his lips. The pain slowly faded as the healing hands ran slowly up his chest, caressing the contours of his figure perfectly. As a god, he had shied away from the touch of mortals, but he now questioned if he had been missing out in doing so. Before they went on, someone slipped a pair of boxers on him, gently lifting him to do so.

They seemed to grow more delicate around his neck, barely grazing his skin. At his face, however, they gently pressed in, soaking up the many bruises and slashes caused by the hail of attacks Liu Kang had unleashed. Raiden finally cracked open his eyes to their touch.

The world was blurred, colors bleeding together without regard for each other. The light was soft, but still seemed bright after the blackness. After a few seconds of blinking, he was finally able to focus in on the girl that had so recently joined, Mellay.

She smiled down at him, a soft, sad sort of smile. "You wake." Her voice was too heavy to be that of a child's, yet it came from her small mouth. She sat down on the bed next to him

He wordlessly nodded. "Where have the others gone?" he asked the girl. His voice was pitiful to his ears, breathy and rasping.

"To retrieve Johnny," came her answer. She leaned down to place her hand back on his face, perfectly cupping it. With her touch, Raiden felt his resolve leaving. He could have sworn her hands held some kind of magic. "How are you feeling?"

Raiden looked up at her for a solid five seconds. The grey-white hair, the deep, caring eyes that looked at him with genuine concern. He felt a deep, burning desire to have more contact with her, to wrap his arms around her small, delicate-looking frame and hold and be held. Just her hand against his face was so nice. Finally, he could resist no longer. He pulled Mellay down into a needy embrace, savoring in the feel of her hair against his neck and chest.

Mellay didn't fight it. Indeed, she seemed to relax into him, driving him to open himself up more and more to her. Raiden had turned slightly onto his side to fully embrace her, so she moved her hand up and down his back, lightly brushing the taut skin. Her other she entwined in his hair. Raiden moved his leg over hers, wrapping himself around her completely. If the bones in his chest and hips were capable of such a feat, they would have embraced her too, but they settled with pressing themselves into her. Never before had he been so close, physically, to another. It was the best feeling, this complete surrender.

Raiden did some heavy, deep breathing for about a minute. Mellay let him be until he calmed down, although Raiden was sure the process was sped up. Her hand never stopped stroking his back.

"So how are you feeling now?" the girl asked, smiling into his collar bone. Whispers were the only form of communication that passed at such an intimate place.

Raiden felt his face twist with grief. "I have failed Earthrealm. Liu Kang was neither ready nor is capable of handling such power, and there is no one to protect her now."

_You are not fit to be a god._

At such close quarters, Mellay knew every twitch his body made. She moved the hand that was entwined in his hair and began stroking his face. The act was so incredibly soothing. "There is a way," she began, "to reclaim your powers."

Raiden adjusted to look the child in the eyes. His face, he knew, was absolutely pathetic at this point, twisted with grief and sorrow.

"You have to fight Liu Kang," she finished. Raiden's body grew lax and he closed his eyes against the truth.

"Yes, that is the only way," he whispered. "But he has my powers now. Without them, I am…"

"He had no powers, but still managed to defeat you," Mellay interrupted. The memory still stung Raiden. Silence reigned.

"I believe you are capable," Mellay softly whispered. Confidence and comfort began flowing from her into Raiden, which he eagerly drank in. Raiden felt his heart rate slow down. "I really do."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Don't worry, next chapter will continue with the story, I promise.<strong>


	12. Smoke

Smoke and the rest of the group were ripped to the path just outside of Quan Chi's fortress. The scene had become sickenly familiar over the past few weeks. Tall, bone white rune covered pillars saluted their arrival. Smoke wished he could shake the damn thing until it fell apart.

Quan Chi stood in the middle of the path, arms crossed as he finished the spell. He didn't look at any of his slaves, but Smoke still had the feeling he knew every little twitch, every thought Smoke had. The feeling was almost akin to being raped. The sorcerer's apparent focus now rested on the actor that Sub-Zero had been carrying. Now he lay on the ground, helpless and unconscious, like a sacrificial lamb for some heathen god to devour. His sunglasses had miraculously stayed in position, but his hair fell askew from its carefully maintained station.

"We have brought the actor," Kitana stated in a loud, wretched voice. "Fulfill your promise."

Smoke felt his heart quicken. Now was the moment of truth. Now Sonya's words threatened to deafen him.

Quan Chi smiled, a cold slash that did not reach his eyes. "Indeed."

Chains of fire and metal and thorns latched themselves onto the warriors, pulling them off the road and into the sky. Smoke let out a startled cry and heard the others do the same as the chains cut and pulled at him. Hoisted into the air, he felt his body be pressed against… a cross. The binding chains wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles, stretching him to his utmost. One found its way around his vulnerable exposed neck and formed a collar between him and the beam.

"You bastard! You lying swine! You-" Kitana was cut off when her collar choked her. Smoke saw the streams of blood that ran from her neck and wondered if she was dead. No talking then.

Quan Chi merely chuckled as he levitated the actor into the air. It was a low, evil sound, chilling Smoke more effectively than Sub-Zero ever had in any of their sparring bouts. "You are fools," he stated as he made the short way into his fortress. "And you will die in your folly."

Most people do not understand the full effect of hanging on a cross. If the person hanging was to relax his or her legs at all, his or her arms will constrict his or her chest around his or her lungs, effectively smothering the victim. This was enhanced by the collar Smoke now wore around his neck, strangling him every few minutes when his leg muscles spasmed from the strain. As such, he was obliged to push up with his calves and thighs on the chain that bound his ankles, giving the sharp spikes that had entered his ankles ever greater opportunity to tear his flesh and send stabbing bolts of pain up to his brain. Smoke knew it would be a slow death, whether from the sleep that would claim him in the coming days or the overload of pain that would lull him to relax.

Between staying alive and nearly dying, he glanced around at his companions. They were all similarly bound, marked for death. Smoke had a sudden flair of hope as he remember the armor plating that was now Sub-Zero's skin, but that was rapidly crushed when he took a good look at him. His chains were different, sizzling through his armor like it was butter. He would suffer and die just like the rest of them. Smoke briefly wondered about Kabal's breathing apparatus, but he didn't have the vantage point to see the man.

Bitterly, he remembered Sonya's words. The lying bastard. Anyone that suffered now suffered because he enabled it. He could have stopped it. Along with these thoughts came the memory of the girl he had fallen for, the tarkatan blend, Mileena. The deep rage in her eyes and on her face told Smoke that she would never forgive him, even in death. Smoke couldn't find it in himself to blame her.

There was nothing left now but to die.

Half an hour went past. Half an hour of agony, both physical and mental. Half an hour for Smoke to hate himself and the world around him.

Smoke had ceased to look about, but something on the horizon caught his eye, a flashing, bobbing, bump in the flat line of the distance. Suddenly, his heart leapt and he cried out to the others before being violently silenced by the chains. "Look,it's-"

It was enough. His companions of so long turned their eyes in the direction of the horizon and were rewarded with the sight of the earthrealm warriors, headed their way. The hope was palpable.

It took a few minutes for the group to reach the prisoners. They had been maintaining a steady walk, but when one pointed out the crosses in the distance, they stopped. Then they ran. The sight of them rushing to his rescue nearly broke Smoke's heart.

Finally, they reached the point in the road the crosses overlooked. Pointing to the nearest one, Sonya leaned over to give some directions to Ermac, who began telekinetically lowering the crosses. Kenshi then slashed at them with his katana until the prisoner was freed. They repeated this process until all of the prisoners stood around them.

"Sonya Blade, you were right. We were foolish-" Kitana began, but was silenced by a small wave of Sonya's hand.

"Later," the woman said, postponing the princess's apologies. "Where is Johnny?"

"Quan Chi took him inside that," Kabal pointed at the fortress. "We don't know why."

"Then it's time to find out," Mileena growled and strode toward the fortress. Smoke loved the way she walked, light as mist, and now that she had a purpose it was even more enticing. She was halted, however, when Jax laid a hand on her shoulder. At his touch, the girl jerked to the side. Smoke watched her beautiful eyes narrow with hate at the big major.

"Hold on there, we don't know what goes on in that godforsaken hell-hole." Very well put, Smoke thought to himself.

Mileena drew breath to snap at him when Sindel interrupted her. "What other option do we have?" The queen's head rose with the words. "There is no time to lose. If we're to fix this mistake, we must do it quickly, before it is too late."

"And we have the strength of numbers," Kenshi offered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go," Sonya stated and began to lead the warriors toward the looming iron doors. Smoke didn't miss the gawking stare Stryker gave her before silently following. Mileena looked appeased for the moment, although her shoulders were still tense with pent up anger. Perhaps now was not the best time to talk to her.

Smoke fell in beside Sub-Zero as they strode toward the door. As they were walking, Sub-Zero quietly asked him, "Do you recognize those men?"

"Who?" Smoke whispered back. He wasn't capable of turning down his volume like his friend now was. Sub-Zero gestured at the dark-haired blindfolded man beside Ermac, then again at another man, who walked slightly apart from the others. He too had dark hair, but Smoke had glanced at his piercing eyes and held them in his memory. He twitched his head to the side, not able to recall the warriors from anywhere in his mind.

"They're not in my files," Sub-Zero said quietly to himself. Smoke rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should get an upgrade," he said innocently. He could feel the glare Sub-Zero was no longer capable of showing, but pretended to ignore it.

Too fast, they were at the doors. "Allow me," SIndel said. Smoke barely had time to cover his ears before she unleashed her sonic doom at the doors, blowing them off their hinges.

"Thank you," Sonya said when she had finished. Mileena, Smoke noticed, hadn't moved during Sindel's wail, merely pausing in her path. Now that the obstacle was removed, she resumed her course next to Sonya, the rest of the warriors in tow.

They soon became aware of two voices in the distance. Quan Chi's deep, melodic voice was easily recognizable, chanting and talking intermittently. The second was scratchier, and foreign to Smoke's ears. Mileena and Sonya headed in that direction, preparing themselves to attack. Smoke and the rest of the warriors followed suit.

Suddenly they were surrounded by a green fog that clawed at their lungs and blurred their vision. Smoke felt himself falling, hitting the ground, and saw his companions do the same. The last sound that graced his ears was the deep, maniacal laugh of the sorcerer, Quan Chi.


	13. Johnny Cage

Johnny became aware of a smooth, cold, flat rock beneath him. He felt heavy, so incredibly heavy that he lay still for a minute. Then his eyes fluttered open beneath his sunglasses. He stared at the sky, or what seemed to be the sky, for a while, while listening to a deep, melodic voice rumble words he didn't understand. The sky-or ceiling- was dark and tinged red. Maybe this was hell. Maybe he had died.

As the moments passed, his vision sharpened to find a small medallion hovering just two feet above him. It was made of a smooth, dark metal, shaped to display a strange symbol in the middle. Johnny's eyes wandered along the symbols strong, wild curves and swipes. It was indeed pleasing to look at. But not even that could hold his attention for long.

He let his head fall to the side, just fractionally, to see what surrounded him. Tall, bone white pillars surrounded him, the warriors he had fought with over the past few months chained to each. The sight of them caused memories to leap into his mind, the past weeks with the new team, and the past months with the old. And the past few hours.

Where they had captured him.

And brought him here.

So they could be freed.

Kitana's voice still rang wretched in his ears, demanding fulfillment. It must have been freedom. It was the only temptation strong enough, strong enough to make them betray him.

And betray him they had.

Johnny wandered over his friends of late. They must have followed him here, to try to rescue him. But they had failed. They were all unconscious, their heads lolling down and to the side, their bodies slack against the chains. Johnny tried to get up to release them from their bonds, but was unable. He silently cursed himself for being so weak.

The sight of them held Johnny's attention for a few more moments, and then he switched to find the source of the chanting, although he already had a good idea of who might be causing it. He was right. Quan Chi stood outside the ring of pillars, a book hovering in front of him on its own accord. He was chanting the words Johnny assumed were written on the pages with a steady cadence, drawing whatever spell he desired into existence.

To the side of the sorcerer, a tall, pale man hovered a good foot and a half off the ground, arms crossed. A sneer marred his face, although the lines that had formed told it was a feature often seen. He watched the proceedings with glowing white eyes, similar to Raiden's. He seemed to be impatient for the spell to be completed, whatever it may be.

Johnny tried to move, but it was hard, oh so hard. His muscles refused to listen, only allowing a centimeter or two of movement. Quan Chi must have put a hex on him. Johnny had to fight it though; else God knows what the sorcerer and his ominous friend would do. The medallion looked like a good place to start.

Johnny began screaming internally at his hand to lift, to grab the medallion. Slowly, almost so slowly as to be not moving, his hand obeyed. Johnny hoped it was fast enough.

"I think he's moving," the floating one said to Quan Chi. Quan Chi momentarily paused to reassure the god while Johnny nearly died of a heart attack.

"He can't be. He's unconscious and under a hex. Movement is impossible, even for him. Now please don't interrupt me again, lest the spell be rendered useless."

The god's lips tightened, but he didn't argue. Quan Chi resumed his work, as did Johnny. But he was careful now, as he was sure the god's eyes were upon him.

He noticed Mileena's eyes flickering open, as well as some of the other prisoners. Mileena's head slowly rose as she looked at Johnny, then widened as she realized her current situation. Johnny heard a muffled roar, stifled by the gag preventing her from speaking. Others were waking up too, having the same reaction as she, although Johnny wasn't sure if they were struggling to save him or merely to free themselves. Given their recent actions, Johnny was swinging toward the latter.

Suddenly, Quan Chi's voice began growing louder, more potent. Johnny felt the power of his words in his soul, nearly scaring him for their obvious force. Whatever was going to be done, it was going to be done soon, and Johnny knew it.

And then Quan Chi said the final words, the words that set the spell into motion. Although Johnny did not know this, these were the words that told the spell to whom to give this power that was being summoned, this power that could restore life and smite worlds, among other things. And this power, this life-giving power, was agreed upon by both Shinnok and Quan Chi was to be used for the purpose of restoring Shinnok, so that the former Elder God could return to wreak revenge and havoc on the realms. But that was not Quan Chi's plan, for the final words the sorcerer belted out were his own name.

The first reaction Johnny noticed was the god's. His face darkened and twisted with rage and surprise. "You dare to defy me? You dare to disobey a god?"

Quan Chi's lips twisted into a disgusted smirk. "A former god. A powerless god. A god neither worthy nor powerful enough to be heeded."

The god trembled with rage. "Powerless? Powerless!" He then proceeded to shoot flaming balls of fire at the sorcerer. Quan Chi seemed surprised that the god could manage even this as he dodged the projectile. The two began raging against each other, each intent on the death of his opponent. Johnny would have watched them had it not been for the amulet.

Said amulet was now beginning to glow, first a dull red, then increasingly bright as the power built within it. Before his eyes, the amulet turned orange, the yellow, then approached white. Before it did, though, the purpose of the prisoners, who had never stopped fighting against their bonds, was brought to light. They were all brought to a standstill as light was ripped from their body. From the various grimaces to outright cries of pain, Johnny concluded this was not a pleasant process.

Johnny couldn't agree more, for the same thing was happening to him, only slightly different. Where one light was leaving those chained to the columns through a single beam protruding from the chest, his was being leeched from his entire body. Johnny felt the energy, the life force, slowly being stolen from him, and was panicked by the thought. The rush of adrenaline served to move his hand another inch up towards the amulet. He was now over half way there.

As the two outside the ring fought, Johnny noticed the prisoners were suffering the consequences of the amulet. They rapidly aged, drying out and shriveling. The process would kill them, Johnny instinctively knew. Them and him, if he didn't manage to reach the amulet in time.

He was so close now, the power of the amulet making the joints of his hand ache. He looked at his hand for a moment as it continued its journey and winced at the sight of it. It was incredibly thin and wrinkled, liver spots coating it. Johnny assumed the same thing happening to the prisoners was affecting him too. He had only moments left.

But moments were all he needed.

Johnny heard the startled, angry command issued by both the god and the sorcerer simultaneously. "Stop!" they shouted, momentarily forgetting each other. But Johnny would not listen to them. Finally, finally, his fingers brushed the hot metal to the amulet.

And the world exploded.

Johnny felt like he was being ripped apart. Light flooded his senses, blocking out everything else but the sense of touch. He could feel the powers of the amulet literally coursing through him, burning him but healing him at once. Thunder raged in his ears. He felt the life force of the other prisoners, knew if he didn't stop taking it that it would kill them all. So he commanded himself to stop. And stop he did.

The explosion in his body faded and he felt himself dropping, landing hard on the ground. He lay still for a few moments, the power still unused to his frame and finding new locations, until he felt he was able to move. Slowly, he sat up and looked about.

The explosion in his body had been matched by one on the surrounding area, he realized. The pillars had been blown down by the wave of excess power, laying in the distance like so many twigs. Johnny checked on the sorcerer before he went to find his partners, making sure there was no danger. He found Quan Chi thrown to the ground, unconscious from the ordeal. Good. There was no sign of the god.

Johnny darted to all of the pillars, making sure no one had been crushed or otherwise injured. As he approached the ones he had thought to be dead, he noticed with shock that now they had regained the appearance of being completely human. Well whoopee fucking doo for them.

He wandered around, checking the pulses of Sindel, Kitana, Jade, Ermac and Kenshi on his way. They all were alive, thankfully. Kabal, Jax, Sonya, Stryker, and the two Lin Kuei checked out too. Johnny was starting to feel confident when he reached a pillar with no one attached to it. He walked around, searching for the one who had been previously chained, when he felt his blood run cold.

A striking pink glove poked out from the bottom of the pillar. Johnny stared at it for a moment before rushing to the pillar, scared out of his wits. Somehow, he managed to push the pillar aside one handed. His eyes froze as they looked upon the girl underneath.

She was completely flattened. That was the only way to put the bloody gory mess that had once been Mileena. Johnny wanted to scream, wanted to cry, but found he could not. The only sound that escaped was a choked sob as he mourned his dearest companion. The girl had been so kind and energetic and loving. Such a loss devastated Johnny. He carefully, almost delicately picked up her mask from the blood soaked pile that had once been Mileena's head and clutched it in his hand while he numbly checked on the others.

There had been no other fatalities.

Johnny didn't want to be around when they woke up. He didn't want to face their questions and apologies and the sound of their voices in general. So he chose a direction at random and began walking.

He didn't stop for some time.


End file.
